Road Trip!
by CriticCorner
Summary: AN: In the 8th chapter, its supposed to be Kristen and Kemp making out! sorry about that!
1. Getting Ready

"Don't you think it might be awkward with Cam?" Kristen asked as she grabbed Claire's bag and threw it in the back of the RV they had rented. Claire shrugged. It was sophomore year and Claire and Cam had broken up for the second time about two months ago and had barely spoken since. Alicia and Dylan poked their heads out of the side window "Let's go slowpokes! It's Fabulous in here!" Kristen and Claire hopped into the RV. Massie walked out from the driver's section. "I was telling him directions." She said "Now who's ready to par-tay?" The others cheered. And they were off to get the boys!

The RV pulled up in front of Josh's house where all the boys were waiting. They all jumped up with their bags and threw them in the back. Massie opened the door and they all hopped in. "Niicee." Kemp said, sitting next to Kristen. Josh looked around and smiled when he saw Alicia, listening to her I pod with her eyes closed and bopping her head to the music. He sat next to her and took the ear phones out of her ears. "Heyy!" She threw her arms around him. Derrington settled himself into a seat by the counter "Great RV!" He pulled Massie onto his lap and gave her a kiss. Cam glanced at Claire as he walked by, but didn't say anything. Kristen and Kemp started to flirt, as did Dylan and Chris. Massie looked around at all her friends and could tell that this was going to be a great trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! sorry about the short first chapter! This one is way longer!**

Claire sat down across from Massie. "What's up?" Massie opened her mouth to answer. "WOOHOO!" Massie and Claire looked over to where the boys were playing video games. "Ehmagawd!" Massie suddenly said, "What are the sleeping arrangements?" Claire stiffened. Massie stood up and clapped "I need everyone's attention!" Massie fixed her hair. All eyes were on her. "We need to figure out where everyone's sleeping tonight." Derrington jumped up "I call sharing a room with Massie!" "Derrick!" Massie snapped "Sit down." Derrington wiggled his butt then sat down. Alicia was the next to volunteer, "Josh and I will share!" Kemp rose his hand "I wouldn't mind sharing with Kristen." Kristen blushed. "Chris and I will share." Dylan stated, not shyly at all. Massie looked at Claire "That only leaves..." Cam and Claire looked at each other but quickly looked away. "There aren't enough bed rooms, so you guys will have to sleep in the living room." Claire gulped. Everyone looked from Claire to Cam for what seemed like a Very long time before Dylan, saving Claire jumped up. "So, who's going to make lunch?" Josh stood up "I will, but don't expect anything fancy!"

Alicia and Claire had been reading. Well, Claire had been reading, Alicia sat there telling Claire how much she liked Josh. They walked from the kitchen to the living room where everyone was watching a movie. "What are we watching?" Alicia asked. "Tuck Ever Lasting." Kristen answered. "BOORRINGG!" Alicia stated while clicking the off button. "Hey!" Massie and Kristen said. The boys gave her grateful looks. Alicia and Claire plopped down so everyone was facing them. "I keep forgetting we're on an RV," Claire said, trying to start a conversation "It seems so much like a real house." "Yeah." Chris and Derrington were the only ones who muttered an agreement. Claire sent Massie a "Help" Look. "So," Massie said, "We should stop at a restaurant." "Yeah," Kristen agreed "and figure out where we're going." "Hey, we know we're going to California." "We don't know where in California!" Alicia stood up "So who wants to stop at a restaurant for dinner?" "No," Cam said, "We should stop for breakfast tomorrow, because there's frozen pizza in the fridge." Everyone considered this. "Okay." Claire was the first to agree. "Whatever." Derrington muttered and stood up. "Let's get ready for bed, then eat the pizza."

After they ate, everyone went to their bedrooms. Claire was already in her pajamas and when she walked out into the living room Cam was pulling out the pullout couch. "So, uh, who's gonna get the bed?" He asked Claire. Claire tried not to make eye contact, "You can have it." "No, you're the girl, you should have it, and I'll sleep on the floor." "No really Cam, you sleep on the bed." "No Claire," He actually sounded mad "Just take the bed." "Fine." Claire said. She climbed into bed and felt really bad as Cam laid blankets on the floor. Claire considered saying a quick "Night," but when she was about to Cam spoke first "Hey Claire?" Claire was hopeful, "Yeah?" "Will you turn out the light?"

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Relationships goin downhill

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry about the lines not being spaced out! I'll fix that, I'm just too used to writing papers for English class I guess!**

Was it just Massie or was everyone in a horrible mood? They were all at

breakfast and sure, it felt good to be out of a moving vehicle, but everyone had had a

rough night with their couple, even Massie and Derrington. Massie even admits it was

stupid, not that she would say that out loud. They were fighting about how Massie

thought that Zac Efron was hot, and Derrington thought that Jessica Alba was hot. It was

ridiculous.

"Hey!"

Claire snapped her back into reality.

"What is this?"

"What?" Massie sounded bored.

"I just came back from the bathroom and the only seat open is next to _Cam_!" Claire

whisper-yelled. "But if you had saved me a seat, this wouldn't have happened!"

"It also wouldn't have happened if you hadn't moved into my guest house four years

ago!" Massie whisper-yelled back.

"Huh?" Claire scrunched her eyebrows.

"Just go and sit down!" Massie pushed her away.

Claire sat down next to Cam and turned to Dylan who was on the other side of

her. "Claire pass the butter." Cam said suddenly. Claire held out the butter for him and

their fingers brushed. Claire blushed but Cam didn't seem to notice, he just turned back

to Derrington.

Alicia possibly had the worst night. She was the only one who was not sitting

next to her partner. Josh sat at the other end of the table and kept on trying to make eye

contact with her. No one knew what had happened with them but thy would soon find

out.

Dylan wasn't really mad, her and Chris had just been talking about how in the

seventh grade he had flooded her inbox with pictures of pigs. Kristen and Kemp were

still all lovey-dovey which was depressing for Alicia, Claire and Massie to watch.

Everybody could sense the tension until finally Josh broke the silence.

"Alicia can I please talk to you outside?"

"No." She glared. "But Claire, can I please talk to _you_ outside?"

Claire dropped her spoon and glared at Josh. Cam slammed down his napkin and

walked away. Massie looked at Alicia sympathetically, because now everything made

sense. She knew. They all knew.

**Cliffhanger. Yep, but don't worry, I already wrote the fourth chapter and I'll put it on as soon as I get some reviews, so check later today!! Luv ya Lots!**


	4. TPC makes up

**Hey I've had complaints about the writing being too smashed, and it being to spaced out! Anyway, I tried this one, hopefully its good.**

Alicia stood up and started to walk away. "Coming?" She asked Claire. Claire grabbed her stomach and followed Alicia outside. As soon as they stepped foot into the cool air Alicia whipped around.

"What were you thinking? How could you do this to me...AGAIN!?"

Claire could barely find the words.

"I-I didn't mean to! It just happened! It wasn't even me! I didn't know he was gonna kiss me!"

Alicia started sobbing. "I'm a horrible person!" Claire shrieked, rubbing Alicia's back. Massie burst out the doors.

"I knew it! Everybody said I should give you guys space but I knew that someone would end up crying!" Kristen and Dylan came out next, now Claire was also crying. Kristen and Dylan immediately started to help Massie comfort the two. Next came out Josh "Alicia-"

"Josh!" Dylan interrupted "Give her some space."

"No!" Josh protested.

"Yes!" The glares of Kristen, Massie and Dylan together made him slowly back his way to the RV. Next came out Cam. He looked at Claire and Claire opened her mouth to say something but he took off running toward Josh, and he looked really mad. Derrington, Kemp and Chris nervously walked out of the restaurant. Massie departed from her friends for one quick minute and trotted over to Derrington.

"Go get the RV ready. We'll be there in five." She told him. Derrington nodded and led his friends to the RV.

"Alicia I'm really sorry," Claire apologized, "But you have to believe me, I didn't even want to kiss him, I was just talking and he kissed me and-" Alicia held up her hand "It's okay." She said. "C'mon," Massie said "Let's go back to the RV, sit in the Jacuzzi, and talk about this."

The girls got back to the RV and the boys were sitting on the booth around the counter. When they walked in Josh stood up. Claire shook her head slightly and gestured for him to sit. "We're gonna have some girl time." Massie stated and they walked back into the Jacuzzi room. After the girls were all in their bikinis and all had a drink in hand, they sat down in the Jacuzzi. "So, tell exactly what happened." Kristen said.

**So whad'ya think? Reviews pleeease:D**

_**Next Chapter: Flashback on what exactly happened with Claire and Josh.**_


	5. Flashbacks

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! You know how it is, ****Christmas**** and stuff! ****Anyway ****heres**** my next chapter.**** Enjoy.**

Alicia and Claire switched off, telling exactly what happened.

_Flashback:__-Josh and Claire._

_Ding-Dong.__ Josh answered the door and Claire stood there. __"Happy Birthday!"__ She hugged him. He held open the door for her and she walked in. The next night everyone was going out together to celebrate Josh's birthday but he had invited Claire over for his real birthday. "My parents are at a huge party,__" he__ snickered "On my birthday!" Claire laughed. He led her into the kitchen where there __was__ chips and cookies. He grabbed them and walked into the __tv__ room. He flicked on the TV and about ten minutes later he looked at Claire. "Be right back." He stood up. Claire watched the movie until she heard Josh come back in and looked over. He was holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. He handed one to Claire. They both got a little tipsy and laughed at stupid things. Then Josh got up and dimmed the lights. He sat down next to Claire and smiled suggestively. Without realizing what she was doing she reached over and grabbed __fistfuls__ of his shirt to pull him closer. She made out with him for about three minutes before she finally realized what she was doing. __"Stop."__ She tried to mutter a couple of times. Finally she pushed him off and pulled away, but it was too late. __Cam, Derrington, Chris and Kemp where all standing __in front__ of them with their mouths open.__"Dudes!"__ Josh jumped up "What're you doing here?" "We came to surprise you." Chris muttered. "Dude…" Derrington started after a while. That's when Cam exploded. "I HATE YOU!" He clenched his fists and tried to hold back his tears "BOTH OF YOU!" Josh looked away. Claire stepped forward "Cam…" Cam took off running. __"Cam!"__ Claire ran after him. She ran everywhere, past his house, past briarwood, past __OCD;__ finally she found him standing by a pond. "Cam,__" Claire__ tried to catch her breath "I-I just didn't-__"Cam__ looked at Claire with a face that made her stop talking. "That's the second time." Claire looked down "I-I know, Cam, I'm really sorry…please don't hate me." "I don't hate you." Cam said "I love you, __that's__ the thing." He walked away and Claire watched him go_

Claire looked up. "Well, that's what happened." Dylan patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Alicia, tell us what happened last night." Massie told her. Alicia cleared her throat.

_Flashback-Josh and Alicia_

_Alicia and Josh were sitting on the bed, making out. "Alicia," Josh suddenly pulled away. He sounded kind of upset. "What? Did I do something-""No!" Josh stopped her. "No, I did."__ Alicia sat up and tucked her long, glossy hair behind her ear "What?" Josh sat up also "Well, it was a long time ago, around my birthday and when…you know, Cam and Claire broke up." Josh peeked up at Alicia who looked crushed. "So…why did Cam and Claire break up anyway?" She asked even though the already knew. "Because," Josh took a deep breath "Because Claire and I kissed." Alicia stood up slowly and shook her head "That's when we first started to really like each other." "Alicia, I don't like Claire anymore, I promise, I only like you, a lot." Alicia fought the urge to cry in front of him "H-how could __you?" Josh stood up and reached toward her "Alicia…" Alicia backed out of the room slowly. "I'm sleeping on the couch." Josh looked down at his feet. A second later Alicia came back in. "I changed my mind. You're sleeping on the couch." Josh tried to apologize again but Alicia stomped her foot "I don't want to hear it Josh…you hurt me."_

"Aw, Leesh." Kristen said sympathetically, once Alicia was done with her story. "Well, who's gonna go out first?" Massie suddenly said. "Is that a trick question?" Dylan asked. "Fine, I will." Massie stood up, "Claire and Kristen next. Just throw on a robe or something, bikinis will make us look good." Massie loosely threw on a bathrobe so her bikini was still visible. She opened the door and walked out. The boys were all sitting in chairs talking to each other. Massie walked right past them, pretending she didn't notice them. She came out of the kitchen a second later carrying a soda. "Uh…Mass?" Derrington said. "Oh," Massie acted surprised. "We all need to talk." "I agree." Massie threw a glare at Josh who put his head in his hands before walking into the room.

**Next Chapter: They'll all gather to talk. Someone will make up. ****But who?**** REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks for reading! ****Luv**** ya!**


	6. Can we puhlease make up?

**Thanks for the reviews! Heres your next chapter! Enjoy!**

Claire looked down at her hands. She felt very awkward. The PC and the Briarwood Boys were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"So," Massie started, taking charge "We need to make it more comfortable around here. Now, how can we do that?" No one answered. "Hmm, Kuh-laire?" Claire sat up straight "Uh, we can all get along?"

"Good one!" Massie said. "In order to do that we all need to make up." Everybody looked at Josh and Alicia. "I'm still mad at him!" Alicia protested "And you can't change that." Josh groaned to show his frustration. "Ok, then." Massie said.

"Wait!" Derrington said "Theres still tension, this meeting is not over until SOMEONE makes up!" Massie looked offened "I know that. There's still someone who needs to make up."

"Uh-oh." Claire muttered.

"That's right Kuh-Laire." Massie looked from Cam to Claire. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me." Claire said quickly. Everybody looked surprised. They all thought that no one would want to. "I'm really sorry Cam, I know I've said that a million times before in our relationship, I know I'm not always the best girlfriend. Remember in seventh grade when I was upset because I thought that Nina was steeling you so I kissed Josh? I feel way worse then when that happened because this time, I just wasn't thinking, I was probably drunk for Pete's sake. I know you probably dont want to get back together, but I at least want to be friends, because it would be horrible to lose you after everything we've been through. So for the billionth time, I'm sorry, and even though I know how many times I've told you that, that's all there is to say."

Everyone was quiet for a long time. Dylan finally broke the silence "Whoa."

"That was deep." Kristen added. Claire looked down, beyond mortified. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Massie stood up. Everyone followed her out into the TV room except for Cam and Claire. Claire continued to stare at her hands and Cam just stared at the table. After another long silence Cam cleared his throat "I still love you Claire, but this can't keep happening."

"I know," Claire said "And it won't, I don't even like Josh, I never did." Cam put his hand on Claires. "I missed you." Claire beamed "Me too." Cam looked into Claire's eyes "But…"

**Hey guys, I don't know if I'm gonna make C&C get back together just yet. I may wait a few chapters. What do you think? Should they get back together right now? REVIEW PUH-****LEASE! And sorry about the short chapter, I'll update in a couple of hours if I get three reviews!**


	7. Finally

**Hey I'm spending the day at my friends barn tomorrow so I wont be able to update! Ahh. So, I'm trying to update a lot today. If you like this then REVIEW and I will try to update one more time today! Luv luv luv!**

"What?" Claire asked, surprised. "I said," Cam enunciated every word "That I wanted to get back together, BUT you can't be friends with Josh anymore."

Claire stared deep into Cam's eyes "But, Cam.." Cam stared hard. "Let me know." He stood up and walked into the living room. Claire put her head in her hands. _Boy, I really messed up._

Suddenly she felt sick. She walked out into the living room. Everyone was looking at the screen but no one was listening. Alicia noticed Claire and spread her arms apart and mouthed "What happened?" Claire's head dropped. _Was she going to faint? _Kristen hopped up and ran over to Claire.

No one else had noticed her limp body standing there. Kristen put her hand over her shoulder and led her into the room she was sharing with Kemp. Kristen pushed Claire so she was sitting on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Claire? You okay?" Claire shoved her hair of of her sticky, sweaty face. "I'm sick."

"What happened?" Kristen rubbed Claire's back. Claire started to cry, a cry that makes your face turn blotchy and your stumach hurt with each sob. "I can't choose, I can't choose…" Claire muttered.

The rest of the PC came In. "Ehmagawd! What happened?" Dylan asked. Claire was pummeled with questions.

"Did he break up with you for good?"

"Was he mean?"

"Did he threaten you?"

"Has he found someone else?"

Claire let out a huge sob that made them all stop talking. "We got back together…kinda." The PC stood, shocked, for a while.

"Then what's the problem?" Massie asked. Claire let herself drop on the bed. "I have to choose. If I want to keep him in my life, I can't be friends with Josh anymore."

Massie clenched her fists "That's an outrage! He can't do that!" Claire put her head in a pillow "Josh is one of my best friends!" Claire whined. "That's it!" Kristen said "I'm mad. Real mad."

"I'll handle this." Massie stood up and dragged Dylan out with her. They stood infront of the boys who were still watching tv. They all looked over.

"They look mad. Really mad." Kemp whispered

"Dude, when my girlfriends mad, it's not good." Derrington whispered back.

"What're they mad at? Me again?" Josh asked.

"No." Massie said. _Oops, she wasn't supposed to hear them. _"We're not mad at you Josh." Dylan said.

"Then why are you mad?" Cam asked. "Oh, I donno." Massie said sarcastically. Dylan narrowed her eyes at Cam "I do."

"What'd I do?!" Cam sat up. "Claire is in there crying Cam!" Massie yelled. "Because of you!"

"She's crying?" Cam sounded surprised. Dylan put her hands on her hips. "How dare you make her choose between the love of her life and her best friend!" Massie coughed "One of her best friends." She threw in. "Ah man, I didn't know she would take it so badly, can I talk to her?" Cam said, standing up.

Massie smiled and patted Cam's shoulder "Good to see you care Cam, but not right now."

"Why?"

"Because she's crying dumbass, and no girl wants to be seen crying." Dylan said. Cam sat back down and Josh glared at him. The two weren't getting along so well these days.

Massie walked into the Kristen's room. Claire was under the covers with a thermometer sticking out her mouth. "She's got a fever." Alicia said. "You got sick from _crying?"_ Massie sounded surprised. "Cool!" Dylan exclaimed "Next time I have a test in bio, I'll cry."

"Sorry Dyl," Kristen said "But I think Claire's had a fever creeping up on her, crying so hard just triggered it."

"Guys fix Claire's hair. Maybe put on some lipgloss too."

"Why?" Claire asked. "Cuz Cam wants to talk to you." Massie said. "Yes!" Claire cheered. "Don't do that, makes you look desperate." Alicia informed her. "I'll go get Cam, and I'll warn him about you're fever so you wont have to explain it."

"Tell Kemp that we're sleeping in the living room tonight, so Claire and Cam can have our bed, since Claire's sick." Kristen said.

"Kristen, that's very nice." Massie said with her hand on the doorknob. "Claire, thank Kristen."

"Thanks." Claire giggled. A few minutes later Cam came in and sat next to Claire, who was sitting up. "Claire, I-"

Cam noticed that the PC was sitting behind him on the edge of the bed. When he turned to look at them they all smiled and gestured for him to go on.

"Can we have some privacy?" He asked. The PC scrunched their eyebrows, confused. "Can you leave?" Cam asked again. Massie threw her head back. "AHAHAHA no." Cam rolled his eyes and looked back at Claire.

"Claire I didn't mean to make you choose." Kristen kicked him in the back as if to say _yeah, right. _"Well, I did but, I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just hard. How about you just hang out with me, more than you hang out with Josh?"

Claire smiled. "Deal." Cam leaned in and kissed Claire. It felt good to kiss him again. Cam pulled back and looked over his shoulder at the PC.

"Awww." They all placed their hands over their hearts. While Cam was turned, Claire raised her eyebrows, signaling them to leave. When Cam turned back to Claire the PC made kissy faces and left. Cam lay down next to Claire and wrapped his arms around her.

**Aww, happy couple! Next chappy will also be a cute scene, but not with Claire and Cam!! Give me some reviews ppl and I will update again later…after I clean my room which will take a WHILE! Tehe. So, leave some luv! I 3 U ALL!**


	8. Good for C&CBad for everyone else

**I was at the beach! Sorry I couldn't update sooner!**

Alicia sat up in bed. She sat for a moment before throwing the covers off and jumping up. She stepped out of the room. She walked into the living room and Josh and Kristen were making out. Great. She was going to talk to Kristen but it seemed that she was busy at the moment. _Wait, _she thought _If they're sleeping out here, wheres Josh?" _Alicia remembered how the night before she had told Josh to sleep on the couch , not remembering that it was taken. Alicia's thoughts were interupted by the growl of her stumach. She walked into the kitchen and gasped when she saw Josh's back to her. He was standing up, eating something. She tried to slowly back out of the room but Josh turned. "Uh, hey." She said shyly. Josh swallowed.

"Hey."

"Uh, I was just gonna grab a snack." She opened the fridge. "Anything good?" She asked.

"Yeah." Josh said. An arm slid around front of her, showing a piece of cold pizza. Alicia hated pizza but she didn't say. She grabbed the pizza and turned around, his arm still around her front, almost touching her. When she turned around their faces were so close she thought that they might kiss. Josh's eyes darted over Alicia's perfect face before settling on her lips. He leaned a little closer and just as they were about to kiss, the floor creaked behind them. The both gasped and whipped around. Claire. Alicia looked out of the corner of her eye. Josh was looking at the floor. "Uh, sorry." Claire said.

"It's okay." Alicia said in a voice that Josh thought was sweet but Claire thought was scary. "Night." Claire turned and ran out of the kitchen. Alicia turned back to Josh and giggled nervously. "Well, it's getting late so…"

"Yeah, I just thought…" Josh started. Alicia waited for him to finish. She was about to tell him to go on but she thought she was letting him off the hook too easily. "Night." She said again before walking out of the room.

After getting all the details about how happy Claire was to be back together with Cam, Massie headed down the hall towards the master bedroom. Derrington was sitting up in bed, reading. "Today was pretty exciting." Massie said, sitting down. "Yeah." Derrington muttered. They still hadn't talked about the silly fight last night. It didn't really matter after what happened with Josh and Alicia but Massie could still sense tension between them. "Hey about last night…" Massie said. But at the sam time Derrington said something that made Massie tense up, and swallow hard.

"We need to talk…"

**Hey I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Review?? Duh! Kiss, kiss! **


	9. It's time

Massie gulped. "W-what about?" Derrick shifted on the bed "Well, I-" Massie put her hand up "No."

"What?" Derrington looked confused. Massie didn't want him to break up with her. She put her hands on the bed infront of him and leaned in slowly to kiss him. He didn't seem to mind. He met her lips half way and put his hands around her back. Massie pulled away, leaving him wanting more. "So-what did you want to talk about?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, this is gonna sound stupid, but, remember in seventh grade, I was gonna break up with you because I thought you didn't like me."

"Yeah." Massie said.

"Well, I was gonna do that again. Cuz I thought that you didn't like me. But now that I know you do…" He leaned in to kiss her. Massie leaned back , leaving him midway, looking very awkward. "What?" He asked. "Derrick! That was so-so-JERKISH!" She stomped her foot and pounded out the door. Once she shut the door behind her she giggled. She wasn't really mad at Derrick, she was just playing hard to get.

The morning after the incident in the kitchen, Alicia thought she was going crazy. She avoided Josh all day because she knew if she saw him, she would dive just to give him a kiss. She didn't want to look desperate and she was playing hard-to-get. Alicia was sitting on a chair, reading, when Massie called out that it was time for dinner. Alicia looked over to the kitchen and Massie was all dressed up. Alicia wondered why. Josh was cooking and he looked up and saw Alicia looking. He put down his spoon and started to walk over to her. She pretended not to notice and jumped up to go to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself because she looked really great. She touched up her lipgloss and fixed her hair. She opened the door and jumped back. "Sorry." Josh said. "I didn't mean to scare you." Alicia looked at Josh and fought the urge to kiss him. "So…do you wanna talk about last night?" She couldn't help herself anymore, "Yeah." She stepped forward "Let's talk about it in the bedroom." She grabbed his Ralph Lauren Collar and dragged him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Derrick!" Massie walked into their room after dinner.

"Hey," he came out of the closet, looking furious "You are so-"

"Oh, just shut up." She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed ontop of him, making out like crazy.

_Why was she doing this? Because she was je__a__lous…of Alicia._

**Okay, so can you sense some drama? I can! Review! I'll update again today!**


	10. Happy people

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique.**

Alicia woke up the next morning and looked at Josh who was still sleeping. She got out of bed and pulled on her robe. The rest of the PC except for Massie were all in the living room, drinking coffee.

"Morning!" Alicia beamed. They all looked up at her.

"You seem extremely happy." Dylan noticed. Alicia shrugged and smiled mischievously.

Kristen sat up straight. "Did something happen with you and Josh?"

"Yep."

"Did you get back together?" Claire joined in.

"Yep."

"And…" Kristen prodded.

Alicia smiled "C'ya wouldn't wanna be ya…cause I'm too happy being me!" She smiled and ran back to the room with coffee in hand.

Massie woke up the next morning. Derrick was already awake. He smiled at her. Massie beamed back, the excitement was back in their relationship. Derrick wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her. Massie finally pulled back. "I'm gonna go get some coffee." She walked out into the living room and Kristen, Dylan and Claire looked up and stopped talking.

"What're you talking about?"

"Nothing." Claire and Dylan answered at the same time. Massie knew they were talking about Alicia and Josh, but they knew that Massie would be extremely mad if one of the clique members did the deed before she did.

"Well…" Massie started "Whatever it is, can't be as good as what happened with Derrick and I last night."

Claire gasped. "Tell! Tell!"

"Well…" Massie started. Just then Cam walked in. "Good morning!" He bent down to kiss Claire.

"C'ya guys later!" Massie ran off.

Alicia walked into the room and josh was already awake. "Hey." He smiled. She smiled back. He sat up. "Alicia, I have to tell you something." Her smile faded. _Again?_

"Will you sit down?" He asked. Alicia sat down next to him. "Alicia I…"

"Josh!" Alicia stopped him. "I don't want to know."

"Alicia, I love you!"

**What will Massie think when she hears this. But ****its**** no big deal. Derrick loves her, a LOT. ****Right?**

**R&R**


End file.
